


the other side of the Tree

by SilvCyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romance, Tragedy, angst with a happy ending (?), so does tender salami, ushijima makes a cameo, why do i make them suffer so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvCyanide/pseuds/SilvCyanide
Summary: I love you, I want to hold you, I want to comfort you, but I can't do that.We're the [Wolf] and [Little Red Riding Hood], and our meeting is tied to an ending. So instead, when you cry, I'll be waiting on the other side of that tree until your tears have dried.    Inspired by the vocaloid song, 'The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood'.





	

There's a cape on his shoulders, a basket on his arm and a forest around him. Everybody has a story they are meant to live, and he is not any different. His mother is an  **[Inn Keeper]** who's supposed to play the minor part of a background character. The boy living two houses down has the role of  **[Pied Piper of Hamelin]** , and he's had a flute thrust into his hands since the age of five, destined to lead the rats and children of Hamelin to their demise. It's such a heavy burden to bear, causing the death of so many children. Tooru much prefers his own story.   
  
Oikawa Tooru is  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** .   
  
He's supposed to visit his sickly grandmother in the house deep within the forest from the age of twelve and bring her food and baked goods every day, and one day in the forest, he will meet the  **[Wolf]** . From there the story will progress, and the  **[Wolf]** will shove his grandmother in her closet, and then lie in wait for himself. It is a little frightening, he supposes, but it's not like he's going to die. Then, the  **[Woodcutter]** will come with his axe and slay the  **[Wolf]** , thereby saving  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** and his grandmother, and ending in the inescapable death of the  **[Wolf]** .   
  
It is a simple enough plot line, though he does pity the one with the role of the  **[Wolf]** , but he's not supposed to care about that person, so it doesn't really matter. What matters is Tooru turns twelve today.    
  
He swing his basket lightly and hums a short tune, the red cape on his shoulders fluttering with every movement. He's entered the forest already, and the trees are growing closer and closer together. Just up ahead, the path forks into two, and Tooru knows that his story has finally started. He takes the wrong path, leading away from his grandmother's house and deeper into the woods where the  **[Wolf]** is surely lying in wait.    
  
A fleeting shadow from the corner of his eye catches his attention and he sees a bushy black tail whip around a tree - the  **[Wolf]** . He carries on in his brisk pace, footsteps never wavering as he draws closer to the tree where the  **[Wolf]** is waiting on the other side. This should be the point where the  **[Wolf]** jumps out to ask him where he is headed, which will set the next part of the story in motion.   
  
However, what happens is the rumbling of a stomach pierces the silence of the forest, and the air itself seems to freeze, time seeming to have stopped.    
  
Involuntarily, a laugh bursts out of Tooru's mouth and he can feel the embarrassment radiating from the person on the other side of the tree, who hasn't done anything yet even though Tooru is almost at the tree trunk already. This person seems interesting, even if no words have been exchanged, so Tooru decides that prolonging the story for one day can't possibly hurt.    
  
He takes a fresh chicken pie from his basket and lays it on a handkerchief on the ground in front of the tree, so close to the  **[Wolf]** that he can hear their breathing, evidently curious as to why Tooru has suddenly diverted from the story line - the story line didn't specify that Tooru has to meet the  **[Wolf]** at a specific date anyways - and Tooru smiles to himself before saying loudly,   
  
"Oh dear, I don't think I can carry all this food to grandma's house. My arm is getting rather sore, I think I'll leave this pie here to lighten my basket, and so that any hungry traveller who comes around  _ after I leave _ can at least have a nice meal."   
  
Then, he turns away from the tree and walks in the opposite direction, back down the path, until he's out of sight from that tree, and he hears a faint scuffling from where he came from, before the sound of claws scratching across dirt travels into his ears. Still smiling, he takes the correct path this time to Grandma's House.

* * *

Today, Tooru once again takes the wrong path, planning on starting the story proper. He sees that shadow again, in around the same area as before, and knows that the  **[Wolf]** , too, is already in place. 

  
However, today he sees that the dirt in front of the tree has scratches in them, like they were made from a twig or an animal's claw. At first, and maybe even second glance, these scratches seem to hold no meaning, but when Tooru looks closer, he sees that they actually form words, and he has no doubt who wrote them.   
  
_ 'Thank you for the food yesterday. I am Iwaizumi Hajime, the  _ **_[Wolf]_ ** _.' _   
  
Tooru giggles to himself, because the  **[Wolf]** \- or rather, Iwaizumi Hajime - has terrible chicken scratch handwriting, though he must not have been laughing all that softly if the muted huff from behind the tree is any indication.   
  
'What an interesting  **[Wolf]** ,' Tooru thinks, after all, he certainly wouldn't have expected the other to thank him. They are meant to be playing out a story first and foremost, not becoming friends with each other.   
  
He abruptly decides that it is a waste for such an interesting  **[Wolf]** to have to die so early, so he sits down on the other side of the tree, long legs tucked up beside him and hood pulled down so he can feel the breeze in his hair. There is a sharp intake of breath from the other side, like an involuntary tensing of the body, and Tooru knows that Iwaizumi is probably wondering exactly what he's doing.   
  
So, he declares to the air, "I don't feel like playing my story out so quickly, why don't I sit down at this tree for a while, and maybe I'll continue tomorrow."   
  
Iwaizumi has to have gotten the meaning behind those words, and if the soft snort that sounds from behind him is any proof, he has.   
  
There's a soft crunching sound before something scratches across what seems like a piece of bark and a minute later, the chunk of dead tree is tossed around the tree to land neatly by Tooru's feet.    
  
_ 'You know we'll never be able to meet face-to-face right? And eventually our story has to have an ending. What you're doing is only prolonging the inevitable. I won't even be able to speak to you since the  _ **_[Wolf]_ ** _ speaking to  _ **_[Little Red Riding Hood]_ ** _ is what marks the start of the story, and then we'll have to see it to the end.' _   
  
Wow, this  **[Wolf]** is an annoyingly rational person, but that's just perfect, because Tooru is an annoyingly irrational boy, so he scoffs at the words and lobs the bark back to Iwaizumi.   
  
"The story of Little Red Riding Hood will not be able to continue if the two main characters never meet, and I think that if I were to just sit here by this tree, I will never meet the  **[Wolf]** ."   
  
There's another huff and a soft sigh that Tooru takes as acknowledgement, because Iwaizumi hasn't moved to come around the tree trunk, so Tooru spends the entire day chattering to thin air, with replies in the form of words scratched on rocks or wood being thrown his way every now and then. He's had more fun that he'd expected, and Iwaizumi's dry humor is a breath of fresh air. So, he thinks as he walks down the dirt path to Grandma's House, one more day can't hurt.   
  
One more day turns into one more week, and that week turns into months which turns into years. Tooru finds himself not wanting to progress the story any more, if it means Iwaizumi - Iwa-chan, he's renamed after one day two weeks after their meeting when he complains that Iwaizumi is such a lengthy name, even if Iwaizumi had tried to dissuade him through irritated growls - had to die for it to reach its conclusion.   


* * *

There’s a large clearing in the forest where fruit trees grow, and it’s hidden so deep that hardly anybody knows about it. Tooru only discovered it because he’d been exploring the part of the forest beyond Grandma’s House. The apples are ripe now, though the oranges and pears still looked a bit green, so Tooru thinks he’ll pick a few for Iwa-chan since the boy had seemed to like the last one Tooru had brought him.

 

Setting down the empty basket on a low branch, Tooru clambers up the tree, hands getting scratched by the twigs as he balances himself on a bough and reaches up to grab at a particularly red one.    
  
The tree is filled with red, glossy apples that, when Tooru takes a big bite out of one, bursts with a sweet flavour. His basket fills up quickly, and he’s just about to pluck the final apple from a branch way overhead when a needle-sharp pain shoots through his hand.

 

Yelping, Tooru nearly overbalances and falls off the tree, but thankfully manages to steady himself. However, his flailing sends the basket toppling to the ground, and Tooru wrinkles his nose as the apples are sent rolling in every direction. 

 

He takes a closer look at the branch where the apple is still hanging innocently, and sees something almost like a thin, green rope coiled around a twig and camouflaged in the leaves. The snake hisses at him and slithers up the branch, disappearing from sight, and Tooru sighs with relief because it’s just a green snake, and that kind is not venomous at all, so he ignores the sluggishly bleeding wound and plucks the apple from the tree, the largest and reddest of the bunch.

 

Nevertheless, even as he climbs down the tree and recollects the apples, he can’t help but glance in the area of the foliage that the snake slithered off to, an uneasy feeling bubbling in his chest. Why did he feel as if something bad was going to happen in the future…?

* * *

 Tooru’s fifteen when he begins to think about being in a relationship with seriousness. He’s on his way to purchase another stack of paper and a fresh inkwell for Iwa-chan since they’ve upgraded to using paper after Tooru remarked that Iwa-chan would blunt his claws scratching on all the bark and _wouldn’t that be a tragedy_. Plus, he added on, the trees around their Tree have become rather bald after Iwaizumi kept tearing down their bark to write on.

 

As he passes by a group of girls, hood pulled down around his neck to enjoy the morning breeze, he catches snippets of their conversation which peaks his interests, so he slows his pace to better eavesdrop on them (nobody ever said Tooru minded his business). 

 

One of them is gushing about how her older sister who has apparently been courted by and married one of the other men in the town, and they squeal about how cute the proposal was - there was apparently a large heap of wildflowers involved - and how they’d like to be wooed that way too. Another looks up and catches his eye, and Tooru flashes an awkward smile at her at being caught listening in. To his surprise, the girl blushes and looks away, bending to whisper to her friends who all look up to look at him, and then they start giggling.

 

Tooru knows that he’s fairly good-looking, but since he is  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** , he usually leaves the town fairly early to head to the forest, and doesn’t return until sunset, so there isn’t too much of an opportunity for him to interact with people his age, since he’d much rather prefer to spend that time with Iwa-chan anyways. This made it so that today was the very first time he’d actually seen girls blush and giggle about him. It’s interesting, to say the least, and Tooru can’t say he hates it, but he doesn’t really care for it.

 

He likes Iwa-chan more anyways.

 

Tooru wonders why Iwa-chan’s face is the first to pop up in his mind when he thinks about that girl’s sister getting married though. It’s not like he loves Iwa-chan or anything, they are the  **[Wolf]** and  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** after all.

* * *

 When they're both seventeen and it has been five years since the story was supposed to start, they're still sitting by the same tree everyday, never meeting face-to-face. The tree's grown a few centimetres wider, testament to the amount of time that's passed. Tooru has learned much about Iwaizumi in those five years, and he thinks he knows the other boy better than he knows himself by now.  
  
He knows that Iwaizumi's hair is coal-black, just like his tail and ears, and his eyes are a mix between olive-green and chartreuse, supposedly, since he has nothing other than Iwaizumi's descriptions of himself to go off of, and Iwaizumi's not exactly fantastic at describing appearances.  
  
He knows that Iwaizumi loves apples but hates oranges and that he'd never go near a bell pepper if he could help it.  
  
He knows that Iwaizumi loves animals and that he looks mostly human, but with wolf ears and fur covering half his arms and legs, ending in claw-tipped hands and feet, and has a long black tail sprouting from the base of his spine.  
  
He knows so much about Iwaizumi, and vice versa, but there's one thing he doesn't know and he's dying to find out - what his voice sounds like.  
  
But it's not possible, and Tooru buries that wish deep in the crevices of his mind, for any word spoken aloud by Iwaizumi will trigger the start of the story.  
  
Tooru sighs loudly, and the soft fluttering of a piece of paper catches his attention.  
  
_'What's wrong?'_  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how nice it would be if we'd never have to start this story."  
  
Tooru says wistfully, and there's complete silence from the other side of the Tree, not even the scratching of quill on paper can be heard for a few, long seconds before Tooru hears the sound of Iwaizumi slowly dragging his feather quill across the surface of a piece of paper.  
  
_'Yeah, me too.'_  
  
Warmth blossoms in Tooru's chest at the words, and he feels his pulse speed up.  
  
'Huh, that's strange.'

* * *

Worrying news has been spreading through the town lately. There's a wolf that has been killing townspeople, and there's a rumour that it's  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** 's  **[Wolf]** . The townspeople are knocking on their door at every hour of the day now, insisting that Tooru stop wasting time and end the story already so the killings can stop, but Tooru refuses every single time, saying that there's still plenty of time left, because he knows Iwa-chan, and Iwa-chan is not a murderer.   
  
So, he takes to leaving his house earlier and earlier, and returning later and later to avoid the incessant pestering of the townspeople, spending all of his time at the Tree with Iwa-chan.   
  
One day, when he returns long after the sun has set, he finds the townspeople crowding around his family's inn, and a bad feeling bubbles up in his chest.   
  
Pushing his way past the whispering crowd and feeling the worry grow when he sees pitying looks being directed at him, Tooru manages to shove himself to the front, only to collapse on his knees in shock and press hands to his mouth to contain his sobs when he takes in the sight in front of him.   
  
His mother lies in a pool of her own blood beside the firewood, left leg bent at an unnatural angle and eyes wide-open but unseeing. Claw marks rake down her limbs, tearing fabric and cutting through flesh on her stomach, and a deep gash across her neck leave no doubt that this was what killed her.   
  
Tooru pushes himself up on shaky knees, a hand pressed to his mouth as he tries to keep from vomiting and shoves his way past the townspeople surrounding him, waving away words of pity and sympathy as he bolts in the direction of the forest, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and scattering into the air as his feet take him along a familiar path.    
  
As he runs, he tries to calm his thoughts but he can't, because his mother is dead and he's all alone, it’s all his fault because if he hadn’t stayed out later and later, maybe he would’ve been there in time to save her, and he doesn't know if that dark spot on his cape is his tears or blood from his mother's corpse, and  _ he needs Iwa-chan _ .   
  
His mad sprint slows to a stop as he frantically tries to catch his breath, chest heaving with the exertion and choking on tears with every breath he intakes. He stumbles towards the Tree, blinded by his tears, and calls out to the surrounding forest for Iwa-chan, cries growing more unintelligible as his tears flow even faster.   
  
"Iwa-chan..." he sobs, collapsing against the Tree and curling up in a fetal position. The noise of his surroundings is drowned out by his cries, and he misses the  _ whoosh _ of Iwaizumi running through the bushes, dead leaves crackling under his feet.   
  
He would have missed the piece of paper if it hadn’t been wadded up and thrown in his direction, and he lets out a startled cry when it hits him. He picks it up, unfurls it, and runs his eyes over the hastily written words, ink spots everywhere on the page from Iwaizumi’s frantic scribbles. He’s able to hear Iwaizumi panting from running on the other side of the Tree, and almost able to feel the worry radiating off the other boy.   
  
_ 'What happened?! Tooru, are you okay?' _   
  
For once, Iwaizumi's called him Tooru, too worried to even notice the different form of address. Tooru lets out something between a laugh and a sob and says in a voice thick with unshed tears,   
  
"I'm fine, but my mother... s-she, she was k-killed by that wolf that's been murdering people. D-do you think you can stay here with me tonight, Hajime? Just be there behind me?"   
  
The reply is nearly instantaneous.   
  
_ 'Of course, you idiot.' _   
  
Until the watery light of early morning fills the sky, Tooru sits with his back to the sturdy tree trunk, Hajime a comforting presence on the other side, and Tooru fancies he can feel the warmth of his body seeping through the tree to reach him.    
  
Almost ten hours had passed since Tooru ran, wailing, to the Tree, and as he stands up, brushing his cape off and eyes swollen, he murmurs a quiet, but grateful thank you to Iwaizumi.    
  
There is a huff, and a piece of paper floats towards Tooru, who catches it in midair.   
  
_ 'Even if I can't talk to you, even if I can't touch you, I'll always be on the other side of this tree, so when you cry, I'll be there until your tears have dried.' _   
  
A small smile curls Tooru's lips and his heart skips a beat. He can't deny that Hajime's words fill him with a sense of security and warmth. Tucking the paper away in his tunic, he begins the walk back towards the town while he can hear Hajime dart away into the trees.   
  
They never go back to calling each other Oikawa and Iwaizumi after that.

* * *

Things change between them, and they grow closer despite Hajime still not able to talk and them never meeting face-to-face. Tooru thinks that he may have fallen in love with Hajime, if that is even possible, and he wonders if Hajime feels the same. These peaceful days seem to stretch on infinitely beyond the both of them, and Tooru begins to think that nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

Until one day, when tragedy strikes.

 

A month has passed since Tooru’s mother died, and the other  **[Wolf]** has killed three more.

 

Tooru takes a detour, planning on heading towards the patch of fruit trees to pluck a few pears that should have just ripened. He hums as he walks, a spring to his step, and doesn’t notice the muted growling coming from behind him, and doesn’t hear the glide of feet across dry undergrowth until it’s too late.

 

A dark shadow springs towards him, and as the figure comes into the light, Tooru catches a bright flash of red hair and a mouth wide open and snarling with bared fangs glinting in the light as he turns around (too slow!) and puts up his arms in a futile gesture to protect himself, squinting his eyes shut. Something heavy slams into him and his breath is knocked out of his chest. But it doesn’t hurt. There’s another growl resonating through the still air of the forest now, and Tooru unscrews one eyelid just the slightest bit to peer up at whatever hit him.

 

There’s a boy standing in front of him in a protective stance, with black hair, tail and ears of the same colour and a pair of hands that end in sharp claws. He’s dressed in a dirty, grey tunic and his feet are bare, tipped in claws as well. When he turns around to look at Tooru, one eye still trained on the other figure across them, Tooru sees that his eyes are a shade of the most brilliant green.

  
‘Somewhere between olive-green and chartreuse.’ he realises.

 

There’s no doubt in his mind that this is Hajime, but if he’s here and looking at him, then that means…

 

“Our story is starting…” Tooru breathes out, shocked realization on his face.

 

A gruff voice, but not without warmth, stirs him out of his thoughts.

 

“Tooru, are you alright? He didn’t get you, did he?”

 

Hajime’s voice is like warm caramel, and Tooru’s drowning in it, but there are more pressing concerns at the moment. He pushes himself to his feet, wincing at the soreness radiating through his body and nods. 

 

“Hajime, I’m fine, but look out, that guy’s getting closer now.”

 

The other wolf - wasn’t he the wolf from The Boy Who Cried Wolf? - is advancing on them now, taking advantage of Hajime’s momentary distraction to creep closer. His claws glint in the light and Hajime braces himself just in time as the redhead launches himself at him. Snarls resound through the forest and Tooru moves back behind a tree so as to not get in Hajime’s way. The other boy has enough to handle without having to worry about protecting Tooru as well.

 

It is almost hypnotizing to watch Hajime fight, all teeth and claws and loud snarls. They clash once, twice, thrice, and when they pull away, there’s several cuts littering Hajime’s body, but the other is definitely worse off. On the red-haired boy’s body are even deeper gashes, and there’s a puncture wound on his shoulder where Hajime managed to get a lucky hit in. They’re both panting harshly, but the red-haired wolf smirks and, as if acknowledging his defeat, turns and scampers away into the undergrowth. Then, they are alone again. 

 

As Tooru verifies that Hajime is none the worse for wear, hands fluttering down his arms and back to check that the cuts truly were as shallow as they looked, and that he’s not sporting another more serious wound elsewhere, the tugging on his mind grows stronger, and he knows that the story is prompting them to continue. Hajime’s face is pained, but he slowly opens his mouth and forces out a few words,

 

“Little Red Riding Hood, what are you doing in the forest?”

 

Tooru grimaces as well, as his mouth spits out a reply no matter how hard he tries to resist. It seems now that he is no longer in danger, he prolong his story any longer.

  
“I’m heading to Grandma’s House!”

 

“What have you got there in that basket?”

 

“Just some pastries and drink, for poor, sick grandma.”

 

“And where does your grandmother live?”

 

“Just east from the path from the town, a little further down.”

 

“There are some lovely flowers growing north of here, why not you pick some to give to your grandmother?”

 

“Oh, what a splendid idea that is! Yes, I think I shall do that.”

 

The last line is forced out between gritted teeth, the tone agonised and leaves Tooru feeling exhausted. He wants to move closer to Hajime, but his body is beyond his control, and his feet carry him further from the other boy and towards north. From the corner of his eye, he sees Hajime turn and move towards Grandma’s House, movements jerky like a puppet on a string, and he knows that when he arrives at Grandma’s House with the flowers, Hajime will have locked grandma in the closet and taken her place.

 

His hands shake and he crushes the flowers in his hand.

* * *

 

When he - or rather, his body - opens the door to Grandma’s House, he’s greeted by silence and the creaking of the bed as Hajime shifts into a sitting position.

 

“Come closer my dear, so grandma can see you better.”

 

Hajime sounds like he’s choking up when he says those words, and involuntarily, tears spring to Tooru’s eyes and stream down his cheeks as well, but his body doesn’t stop moving, and he comes to a rest by the side of the bed. He sets the basket down, and stares into Hajime’s eyes. They are still beautiful, even when filled with tears, and he collapses into his embrace. The words don’t stop flowing, even when they’re all but clinging to each other and sobbing, and the last phrase comes out as a sob.

 

“What big ears you have, grandma.”

 

“All the better to hear you with, my dear.”

 

“And what big eyes you have, too.”

 

“All the b-better to see you with, my dear.”

 

“But grandma, w-what big hands you h-have.”

 

“All t-the better to, to hug you with.”

 

“O-oh, but gr-grandma, what a-a big mouth y-you have.”

 

“A-all the better to e-eat you with!”

 

As soon as he says that, he knocks Tooru to the ground, pinning his arms and legs, and Tooru can feel his tears drip onto his face, and he cries even harder, because this is the end.

 

The door slams open and a person walks in, holding an axe with a mop of olive-brown hair. It is the  **[Woodcutter]** , Tooru knows, and he sobs harder even as Hajime is knocked away, but his body is frozen and he can’t do anything but watch as the  **[Woodcutter]** raises his axe and swings down. 

 

Before the axe hits, Hajime meets his eyes and mouths a single sentence,

 

_ I love you. _

 

Blood spurts into the air, and the force binding Tooru dissipates. He rushes over and cradles Hajime’s head in his arms, but it’s already too late. The boy lies limp and motionless, bleeding heavily from the massive laceration across his chest, no longer breathing, and even an idiot can tell that he’s already dead.

 

“Why do you mourn for him? He is the one who has murdered the people, is he not?”

 

Tooru has nearly forgotten that the  **[Woodcutter]** is still here, and he looks up with rage in his eyes to meet his apathetic gaze.

  
  


“Like you could ever understand the reason!” he spits out, pure venom in his tone, and shoves away the hand offered to him in favour of shouldering Hajime’s body as he stands up shakingly.

 

He walks with leaden steps, ignoring the  **[Woodcutter]** silently following him as he heads back down the dirt path to their Tree, blood slowly soaking into his cape and dripping onto the soil. 

 

Hajime is buried under the Tree, and only a small stone is there to mark the spot, and Tooru’s hands are scraped raw from digging, but there is now a curious sense of emptiness within him. The  **[Woodcutter]** watches, ever silent, but he does help with moving the soil.

  
  
  


When they return to the town, the  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** with the  **[Woodcutter]** , the townspeople rejoice, for they think that now the  **[Wolf]** is dead, the killings will finally stop. They congratulate Tooru, and thank him for finishing his story, and he graciously accepts the congratulations with a smile, but his eyes are empty and void of emotion.

 

That night, the town celebrates the death of the  **[Wolf]** .

 

The next day,  **[Little Red Riding Hood]** is dead, having hung himself from the rafters.

 

The killings do not stop.

* * *

 

_ In another life, Tooru is born to a pair of loving parents in a place in Japan called Sendai, Miyagi, and their neighbours have just had a baby boy who they named Hajime. Tooru and Hajime grow up close, and they seem to know things that even their parents don’t know about each other, like how Tooru knows Hajime likes apples even when Hajime has never eaten an apple before, and how Hajime knows Tooru likes to eat milk bread when the boy hasn’t so much as seen the packaging of it before. _

 

_ They grow up as best friends, and they fall in love, but this time their meeting isn’t tied to an ending, and in this life, Hajime and Tooru are forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> It was tough getting this one out, considering I was juggling two other IwaOi stories at the same time, but I did it, and expect to see another one sometime soon.
> 
> Also, did anybody catch the reference to Adam & Eve thrown in there?


End file.
